


The Night of Christmas

by Aceofstars16



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A bit of a future AU where Hopper and Joyce get married. This is just a fun little drabble about their family on the night of Christmas.





	The Night of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/168364606693/the-night-of-christmas)

There was always something special about the night of Christmas. A few years ago, Hopper couldn’t have cared less. He always drowned out the holiday with alcohol. It had been too painful. A vast reminder of how much he had lost. It wasn’t a happy holiday. So, he tried to forget it. He would’ve never imagined that it could ever be enjoyable again.

It started with El. The first Christmas with her had been so bright, so uplifting. The way she grinned when they hung up the lights and decorated the tree. Her hug when she opened the radio set he had gotten her so she could keep in touch with her friends. It hadn’t been a big ordeal, especially compared to other families, but to Hopper it meant so much. She had reminded him that Christmas didn’t have to be a painful reminder of the past, it could simply be a day to be with those you held dear.

Hopper would’ve been fine with simply celebrating the day with El for the rest of his life, but fate had other ideas. As a teenager, Hopper had loved Joyce, both as a friend and as something more. But he had never told her, not wanting to drive her away. And when she had married Lonnie, he thought that was that. He had gone to the city and their bond diminished. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined life would bring them together again. Yet here they were, sitting on the couch, watching as the kids took stock of their presents.

Jonathan had come back to visit for the holidays, and he seemed keen to try out every filter for his new camera, occasionally taking pictures of his younger siblings. Will and El were examining each other’s presents. At the moment, Will was chatting excitedly about all the things he could create with his new paint set while El sat next to him, smiling and nodding along with him. As she did so, she caught sight of Hopper and Joyce watching. She grinned at them, her face alight with happiness, a happiness she deserved ten times over.

Hopper smiled back at her and watched as she pulled out one of her candies. No, he had never imagined his life could be this happy again, and yet somehow it was. The journey here hadn’t been an easy one, but as laughter echoed through the room he realized he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
